A Spanking
by SteelDolls
Summary: Big Al x Kaito. Big Al is Master. Kaito refuses to drink his yucky wheatgrass juice, so he gets a spanking from his Master for his trouble. Warning: Contains yaoi, lemon, mild kink, PWP, Kaito being disobedient. A response to a request.


_I had a lot more fun writing this than I expected. *grin* Thanks for requesting it, I actually enjoyed this one. :D_

* * *

Kaito wrinkled his face up into a grimace of distaste as Big Al turned on the blender. His Master gave him a sympathetic grin while the wheatgrass was blended into juice.

"It's really not so bad, Kaito. And it's good for you," The larger man smiled down at his blue-haired Vocaloid, who recoiled slightly as the offensive juice was poured into a small glass and offered to him with an outstretched hand. Kaito refused to take the glass, instead looking at it in obvious dismay.

"Come on. Take it," Big Al cajoled, still smiling, and Kaito's arm slowly rose against his will to accept the glass. The bluenette stared at the fluid with wide, unhappy eyes, as if it were something toxic or deadly. "Go on, drink it up!"

Kaito stared, his eyes almost crossing in concentration for a moment longer, then shook his head 'no.' Big Al frowned slightly and jokingly told his beloved Vocaloid, "Come on, Kaito. Just drink it. If you can't behave, I'll have to spank you. Do you want that?"

Hoping that the humor would work on his stubborn bluenette, Big Al was gratified as Kaito's eyes flickered up to his face for a moment. The Vocaloid's hand moved the glass slowly as he apparently came to a decision, towards his mouth.

Meeting Big Al's eyes head on, Kaito's arm then continued to move, away from his body, and with a sudden motion he dropped the glass purposely onto the floor with a slight clatter, the bright green juice spilling all over the linoleum as Kaito's calm, beautiful blue eyes stared into his Master's shocked ones, as if challenging him quietly.

Big Al gaped at his normally obedient Vocaloid, silent for a split second, but Kaito's blue gaze didn't waver. The Master's face tightened after a moment, and his eyes narrowed. 'So that's how it is?' The larger man thought to himself, and he stepped around the spilled juice.

"Right. Drop your pants and bend over. Right now," Kaito's Master commanded in a soft, no-nonsense voice. The bluenette watched Big Al's expression carefully as if judging how much he could get away with, before dropping his hands to his pants, unzipping them and pushing them downwards to expose his pale, soft bottom, then bending over obediently, resting his palms just above his knees.

Aiming one large hand squarely at the middle of Kaito's buttocks, Big Al let the air whistle around his fingers as his palm slapped with a loud, shocking noise against Kaito's butt. The bluenette jumped slightly at the contact but remained obediently bent over. A second noisy slap gained a soft hiss of the intake of breath, and left a slightly reddish mark. Big Al lifted his hand again.

"NNgh," Kaito made a soft, helpless noise as the larger man began to spank his usually sweet Vocaloid in earnest, the rhythmic sounds of flesh smacking flesh resounding in the kitchen. Kaito's legs started to tremble the slightest amount as his bottom turned a beautiful rosy shade.

Big Al paused for a moment and felt his palm against the glowing red area on Kaito's buttocks. The flesh felt warmer than the surrounding skin. The larger man looked at Kaito's face as his Vocaloid glanced over his shoulder. Slight quantities of moisture were beaded attactively on Kaito's long dark eyelashes, and his face was as flushed as his bottom. The bluenette was breathing quickly through his slightly parted, soft-looking pink lips.

But it was Kaito's expression that took Big Al's breath away. A look of silent desire, of slight pain, and of understated need was etched all across the usually gently-smiling face of his lovely bluenette. Big Al's eyes widened slightly as Kaito levelled a seductive, longing look over his shoulder.

'He likes it. He likes this. Was that what that disobedience earlier was about? Because I promised to...? Oh," The larger man swallowed hard. If smacking Kaito's bottom to a rosy, attractive hue, and kneading his elastic, smooth buttocks hadn't been enough to start to turn him on, the realization that Kaito was actively seeking out what could only be defined as pleasure from his Master would have been enough to make Big Al harden instantly.

Big Al raised his hand again and tried to ignore the slight tremble of excitement in his fingers now as he brought it down once again forcefully, creating a strong sting as the blow landed across the middle of Kaito's butt. The bluenette yelped at the sudden increase of force and moved his legs slightly as if to try to escape, or perhaps to capture, the feeling in his reddened butt cheeks.

The bluenette whimpered, and Big Al's eyes narrowed. He raised his hand again, smacking the bluenette's backside again, making his small butt jiggle slightly with rhythmic abandon as Kaito's cries grew louder and more frequent as long moments went by. The larger man's hand tingled with a slightly numbing sensation from the blows as Kaito began to wiggle more, getting more and more desperate as the blows continued without stopping.

The tears beading on Kaito's dark lashes grew until they broke free to roll down his lax, panting cheeks. The bluenette cried out as the spanking continued, his legs shaking badly now even in between blows.

"M-master! ...Please!" The bluenette suddenly cried out in a choked, needy voice as his body shook badly. Big Al slowed his hand and rested it against Kaito's trembling backside. His Vocaloid's body was quivering, strung tight as Kaito dropped his head and remained in the bent-over position, trying to catch his breath.

Big Al caressed the burning skin of Kaito's buttcheeks, his eyes softening in desire as Kaito shivered once again. Touching against Kaito's tiny, puckered opening in the center of the crevice of those lovely cheeks brought a very quiet gasp from his Vocaloid, and a small jolt through Kaito's body that his Master could feel. The larger man smiled to himself in enjoyment as he teased the opening, then leaned forward slightly.

A soft, shocking sensation surprised Kaito, and the bluenette let out a deep, long moan as his Master's tongue pressed against his asshole; hot, wet, and muscular, demanding entrance inside. The pressure in Kaito's lower belly clenched badly in need and he pressed his body backwards slightly, wanting more, wanting his Master inside more deeply.

Big Al's tongue worked tirelessly, using saliva to stretch Kaito's back entrance, tasting his flavor from the inside out, until he felt that his Vocaloid was ready for a finger. Coating one thick digit with more saliva, he pushed it inside carefully, stretching Kaito further, trying to ignore the charming quivering of Kaito's legs as he used his other hand to smack the Vocaloid male once more on his bottom.

Kaito cried out and clenched hard around his Master's finger, then relaxed and moaned softly as the seeking digit began to pump slowly into and out of him. Kaito glanced over his shoulder again, an expression of pure need on his face as he met his Master's eyes.

"Master... please," Kaito begged in a soft, submissive voice full of longing. The tenor of his voice sparked up along Big Al's spine and returned to rest tightly in his lower belly. "Please. Master!"

The larger man felt a little uncertain about pushing in after only using one finger for prep, but he pulled his hand away from Kaito's inviting warmth and unzipped his own slacks, freeing his nearly-weeping erection. The look his beautiful Vocaloid was giving him was too much to resist. Big Al cherished the wonderful expressions Kaito gave him, and he didn't even care if that fact made him easy to manipulate.

"Hold still, Kaito," Kaito's Master commanded quietly. He spat into his palm and slicked it thinly along his erection, then positioned himself carefully, pushing forward inexorably, wringing out new cries from his Vocaloid as he breached the tight opening.

"Nnn," Moaning softly, Big Al sheathed himself slowly in the incredible tightness and warmth, until he could feel the backs of Kaito's shaking thighs flush against the fronts of his own. He pulled back slightly, and nudged forward again, placing one hand on Kaito's hip to guide himself better.

The bluenette flinched and let loose a low, desirous moan, pushing back insistently as Big Al realized that his grip was partially over the reddened area of Kaito's backside. Pushing forward more insistently, the larger man raised his hand again and slapped Kaito's butt once more as he decided a rhythm.

The sudden, squeezing pulse from Kaito's anal muscles at the spank took his Master's breath away and left him almost dizzy from lightheadedness as all the blood rushed downwards into Big Al's cock. The larger man groaned as he faltered a moment, then kept moving, slapping Kaito's butt lightly at intervals as the rhythm picked up.

"Please... Master, please! Harder," Kaito begged in a passionate tone, his mouth open and his teary face looking back over at his Master. The larger man could hardly even think straight from all the good sensations going straight to his cock.

"Get down on the floor," Big Al managed to direct, and carefully moved with his Vocaloid as Kaito obeyed, trying to keep inside as the bluenette knelt on the floor on his hands and knees. The larger man pulled Kaito's backside back towards him, seating the backs of Kaito's thighs against the fronts of his thighs into the kneeling fox position, as the Vocaloid male leaned forwards with his hands on the linoleum tile.

"Uhh... ahh!" Kaito cried out as the rhythm picked back up. The angle was perfect, and his Master could feel the slightly spongy spot in Kaito's backside being hit again and again as he moved his hips. "Please. Harder! Please!"

The larger man moved obediently, slamming forwards harder and faster into his beloved Vocaloid. Kaito's sounds, his muscles, his squeezing heat, all surrounding his Master were intense, and Big Al cried out himself as he tried to get closer, closer, deeper inside, laying his face against Kaito's back as he fucked the bluenette strongly.

"Kaito!" Crying out, Big Al could feel Kaito's insides clenching harder and harder, faster, could feel the other male nearing his orgasm.

"It's good, Master. Master! It feels so good!" Those words in Kaito's voice brought a new wave of excruciatingly pleasurable desire to his Master's lower belly. Big Al gasped at the air, needing. "Yes... please! Yes! Master, yes!"

"Kaito... Kaito! When you feel good, it feels wonderful," The larger man responded in a voice strained with utter, nearly overwhelming pleasure. Bucking forwards as if he'd lost control of his body, Big Al cried out along with Kaito as the bluenette tensed around him once again, and his insides shook as Kaito came in long, white strands of pulsing milky fluid onto the hard, shiny kitchen floor.

"Ugh!" Big Al groaned at the vise-like tightening of Kaito's muscles, and bullied his way forwards again, again, again, crying out his own orgasm as he slammed forwards, deeply, to spray his spunk as far inside the bluenette as he could manage.

Big Al panted, his manhood still trapped inside of Kaito, as he relaxed his body on top of the bluenette's back and tried to catch his breath. A lazy, wonderful feeling blossomed through his body as Kaito's anus twitched around him, as if to suck out the last little drop of cum from his Master's slowly softening cock. The larger man sighed in satisfaction and he pulled out.

Kaito hissed slightly at the stinging in his bottom as he pushed himself up off the floor with his hands. Big Al stopped him, and wiped the few stray tears still beading Kaito's dark eyelashes off with a gentle thumb. Kaito smiled and dipped his head, a little embarassed, as he blushed and focused his eyes on the spilled wheatgrass juice just a little ways away.

The larger man smiled back down at his now-apparently-shy Vocaloid, and lifted Kaito's head with his hand under the bluenette's chin, leaning forward to kiss his lips lightly. Kaito's blue eyes looked back, although the charming blush was still on his face, as he smiled a little at his Master.

"Why don't we go back to bed? Just for a little while," Big Al suggested, a pleasantly lazy feeling creeping through his bones. He fixed his pants and re-noticed the spilled juice on the floor as well. "We can clean up that mess later."

Pulling his own garments back on a little awkwardly, the corners of Kaito's mouth quirked upwards like a naughty little kid's... but his slim hand found Big Al's, and squeezed it wordlessly. The bluenette's lovely rounded eyes gazed up at his Master's happily, and he nodded his agreement to the suggestion.

"I love you, Master," Kaito said softly. Big Al's heart squeezed in his chest as he smiled back down at his Vocaloid and walked with him out of the kitchen.

"I love you, Kaito," The larger man responded, and grinned quickly as he swatted Kaito one last time on the bottom, making the other male jump, then pout, then grin shamelessly back at him, his blue eyes sparkling.


End file.
